Never Meant to Be
by LollyLady
Summary: A story of one Rohirrim woman's fear of falling in love - Sheres was ripped from her love as a child, and now, as she was older and wiser, she found a new love being ripped from her once again. What if her first love, had never wanted to give her up?
1. 1 Never should have happened to us

**Never Meant to Be**

_By LollyLady_

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately own not a single one of Tolkien's amazing characters, I only own Sheres and her family._

**Chapter 1 - It should never have happened to us**

Sheres closed her hazel eyes to the tears which threatened to spill over, and sighed exhaustedly. Her hand leaning on the steady wooden table, her whole body shaking she progressed to tell her mother and two young children that her father, brother and husband had all died in combat. The boys didn't really understand, they kept frowning and asking when their Daddy was coming home and the whole experience would have killed Sheres if it hadn't been for her mother hushing them, taking her hand and leading her away, to cry, so she wouldn't have to do it infront of the kids.

"King Eomer says they fought bravely beside him mama. He says they fought, and died in the greatest honour." She whipered bitterly, closed her eyes and leaned into her mother, sobbing violently. "Why did they have to..."-

"Hush child." Replied her mother, her tearstained cheeks glistening in the candlelight. "They were proud men. They fought for their country. They fought for the Rohirrim."

"They shouldn't have fought at all." She pulled away from her mother biting her lip. "Would Gondor have fought for us? Did Gondor fight for us in our time of need? No. And I have lost the man I love, my little brother and my papa to a selfish city!"

"Curse you for thinking such a thing! King Theoden was a good man! A very good man! And the new Gondorian king wont allow selfishness. They died to save us all, and if you can't see that, then you have been brought up trully spoilt girl!" Her mother shouted suddenly, but seeing the broken, hurt expression on her only child's face, she pulled her close again. "Oh Sheres... What are we going to do?"

Sheres took a deep breath. "I'm going to go and talk to Eowyn before she heads back. I may not have spoken to her for a while..." He mother shot her a warning glance. "but she was my friend once and I love her."

-----

Eowyn cast her face up to the golden halls of Edoras, tears glinting in her beautiful pale blue eyes and also down her cheeks. She would hate to leave this place. This place with its high golden walls, its beautiful horses...its beautiful people. Her people. She sighed. "I love you sir."

Faramir looked upon his wife and sighed. "I love you also... but do not wish to tear you from this place."

Eowyn bit her lip, her eyes falling on the brother she loved so dearly. "But I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you'd let me. You know that as well as I do."

He leaned over her and kissed her cheek, her pain and her fear reflected in her eyes. "I know My Lady and that will be your down fall."

-----

"Sheres?"

Sheres bowed her head, her beautiful blond curls falling across her face as she curtsied. "My Lady Eowyn. How do you fare?"

Eowyn looked over the girl. "Its been so long Sheres."

She smiled sadly. "I know my Lady, but you must know also that it wasn't my own doing. I would have loved to have seen you! It was just... my father, your uncle. Everything was just so complicated but I do hope you have found happiness."

"Come into my room. There is no point standing outside."

-----

Eomer looked out across his lands. Locked inside his chambers, he wept for his uncle, for his cousin, and for the many thousands of men lost in battle. He was so scared that he wouldn't be able to do it, that he'd be a bad king and that he'd lead the city to ruin. He found it hard just returning as normal, when his whole world had been tipped upside down.

"My Lord?"

He didn't answer, he chose instead, to listen to the soft sound of hooves in the courtyard below and ignore the voice which pierced his tears.


	2. 2 Not Ready

_Thankayou for my reviews everyone!!_

Chapter 2 - Not Ready

Eomer's dreams were full of screams, full of curses, full of blood. And as he slept in his uncle's chambers, savouring his musty smell, he cried through the night about things which he'd been scared to think about before then. His spirit, his soul, his heart had died with the Rohirrim soilders. He wasn't ready to be king. He wasn't ready to let his sister go.

"My Lord!?" A servant called into the room. "Lady Eowyn and...Mrs Abbot are here to see you"

Eowyn bustled into the room, her head held high, and Sheres followed, letting the familiar walls of the golden hall consume her as it had done many years before, she stayed behind her Lady, she knew her place, and as the door closed and Eowyn lit the oil lantern, Sheres gasped at the sight which beheld her. Eowyn rushed forward to her brother, holding him, cradling him like a baby. "Hush! Oh Eomer...Shh-

Sheres did nothing, she just hung her head and tried to avert her eyes from the man she had once known so well. "Should I leave My Lady? My Lord"

Eomer looked up, and before Eowyn nodded and sighed, he whispered slowly and questioningly "_Sheres_"

She curtsied graciously and left the room.

-

Eowyn's words soothed Eomer. His heart pounding in his chest, he managed to stop the tears and look into her deep blue eyes. "Why did you come here? Why did you bring her into the Halls"

Eowyn shook her head. "Theoden is no longer with us, Father is no longer with us... they were the only ones who kept her away"

"She wanted to come?" Eomer looked hopefully at his sister.

"Oh Eomer. She has just lost her young brother, her papa and her husband. She came to seek refuge of you and nothing more"

Eomer bit his lip. "I've seen her around; in the city, on the moors and I always just walked away, there was nothing else could do. She was my-

"Don't make this harder Eomer. Don't make your life any more complicated, its a bad idea. It always was a bad idea." She patted his arm and kissed his cheek.

"If its all the same to you sister, I'd like to see her"

-

Eowyn left the room to find her friend sitting on the floor, curled up, crying her heart out. "Oh dear... Oh dear Sheres." She put her skilled arms around the smaller woman and stroked her hair comfortingly. "My brother wants to see you." She whispered.

"Why?" She sobbed. "Does he want to confirm the hate he has for me"

"He never hated you, Not once." Eowyn sighed. "He loved you with all his heart and never really shook that, but please, please dear, I love you and know you as a sister, or I did once, don't make this anymore complicated"

"I love only my husband dear Lady"

"Then go in. He isn't in such a state anymore"

Sheres got up from her place on the floor and wiped her eyes. She smoothed down her dress and took a deep breath before looking towards Eowyn and opening the large rustic door. When she finally entered, the room was bright and breezy, and King Eomer was dressed, and no longer had tear tracks on his face.

She curtsied.

"Sheres." He whispered. "I am deeply sorry for your losses, truly I am"

She bowed her head. "And I for yours. King Theoden was a good man"

"As were your father and husband"

"It's been over four years Eomer. Four years!!! What kept you from talking to me once over that period"

"The same thing I suspect" He said "that kept you from talking to me."


End file.
